Phalle Feveaux
Phalle (/Fal/) is a character with a lot of attitude, and a lot of heart. On the surface she's seen as a rude person, because she's more direct than most, but deep down she's very compassionate. Phalle was adopted into royalty as a small child, but her life of luxury was short lived. Through waves of tribulation, and harsh life lessons, she became a headstrong visionary, and a highly proficient Gamia user. Although the past has made her somewhat bitter, she tries her best to understand other people, and constantly searches for a sense of purpose. Her encounters with the Insignificants put her into a twist that she has yet to deem as fate, or mere coincidence, but either way she'll embrace the life she has to the fullest. - (obsoletesouls.com, 2018) Profile Appearance Phalle is a young adult with a dark complexion, white hair, and blue eyes. Phalle wears a black breast plate and shoulder pads with a white hood attached to the back of it. She wears black shorts with armor plates dangling from her waist. She also wears tall black socks, and flat white shoes. Personality Phalle is introduced as a hot headed person, with a habit of yelling. Phalle is rarely calm, and quick to take action. Although she has a restless nature, she often yearns for less to do. Phalle's most noticeable trait is her drive to be purposeful. By the end of the game, her snappy attitude dissolves into patience and understanding. Phalle's deepest bonds are with Empsa, Jen, and Tamara, but her friendship with Empsa is one sided. Phalle and Empsa don't like each other, but Phalle will always have her back. Phalle befriends all of the Insignficants over time, but is usually friendly towards Denzel, Diderot, Jen, Kohiid, Prince, and Tamara. Phalle dislikes Edge, Empsa, Sheehan, Sheldon, and Zadroga, but has a deep hatred for the King and Queen of New Egypt. Phalle also forms a powerful friendship with Aki. Story (contains spoilers) Phalle Feveaux is a water gamia user, and one of the main characters in Obsolete Souls™. Phalle’s journey begins in her youth, but there aren’t too many known details surrounding her upbringing. She was adopted by the King of New Egypt along with Empsa. She lived a temporary life of royalty before fleeing the country for an unknown reason. Phalle ended up living on a pirate ship with a common crew, and a boy that refused to tell her his name. At some point the pirates landed in the kingdom of Treblem, and entered the kingdom. While Phalle and the nameless boy stayed behind to watch the ship, Jen hopped aboard with Tamara, and sailed off into the night with them still onboard. Jen, Phalle, Tamara, and the nameless boy sailed on the ship for a very long time. Phalle butted heads with Jen, Tamara, and the nameless boy often, but they eventually they all became friends. One day while on the sea, Phalle and the nameless boy fell overboard, leaving Jen and Tamara alone on the ship. Phalle wasn’t seen or heard from by anyone (maybe by Empsa) for a very long time. Billy, Denzel, and Prince made a trip to New Egypt, and there they encounter Phalle for the first time. When they run into her, Phalle is looking for Empsa because Empsa stole a stone from a merchant, and Phalle wants to correct her ways. After fighting with Denzel over Empsa being the real thief, Billy, Denzel, and Prince try to take over Phalle’s search for her sister, but Phalle refused to tell them where she went. Phalle tried to steal Prince’s submarine to travel to Haytii, but after Prince realized that she was trying to steal it, Phalle understood that if she wanted to go after Empsa she would have to convince Prince to bring her to Haytii with him. Fortunately, Phalle is able to convince Prince for a ride, but as soon they reach Haytii, Phalle abandons the group to find Empsa on her own. Eventually Billy, Denzel, and Prince catch up with Empsa and Phalle in Haytii’s jungle. In the jungle Phalle reluctantly teams up with them to continue chasing Empsa. Empsa ends up fleeing through the tunnels underneath Haytii, and Phalle loses track of her. In an unexpected turn of events, Billy, Denzel, Prince, and Phalle encounter Master Sheehan in the tunnels. Denzel starts a fight with him, so Billy and Prince back him up. Phalle gets excited by the action, and she also joins in on the battle against Sheehan. The battle ends after Sheehan decides the fight is pointless. Sheehan makes a quick escape, and before anyone can think of what to do next, the ground beneath them crumbles, and they fall into a pit with a red glow. In the pit they found the Dauphinius Stone which led them to believe that Empsa's stone was actually a fake. As Billy, Denzel, and Prince return to Nebra-tech, Phalle begs Prince to let her continue traveling with them. Prince agrees to let her join the team as long as she’s prepared for the worst. In secret, Phalle only asks to join them in order to strike a deal with Denzel. The deal is to help clear Denzel's name if the Insignificants can help her expose the King of New Egypt. After the deal is made, the Insignificants (now including Phalle) return to Nebra-tech. When they return to Nebra-tech they come across Alex, Ian, and Jen. Jen yelled out Phalle’s name in shock, but Phalle responded by questioning who she was. Jen pulled Phalle into a separate room when she got the chance, and roughed her up for not remembering who she was. After Jen mentioned Phalle having a mechanical foot, Phalle’s memory returned to her, and she remembered her old friend again. With everyone back at Nebra-tech, Diderot called them all together for a meeting in the Nebra-tech laboratory. Diderot introduced Kohiid to the team, and Kohiid shared some information about the resurrection of another Zarragorian named Thorg. It turns out that Tosen was using Tamara, Titania, and Trent to resurrect Thorg through artifacts such as Thorg’s Eye. Diderot picked Denzel, Jen, and Prince to follow him into Lestormine to stop Thorg's revival. Phalle was told to be part of a back up team if things went wrong, and one of the Duphaines fell into serious trouble. Phalle confronted Diderot about this decision after talking to Denzel, and seeing how frustrated he was. Phalle opted to switch places with Denzel, but Diderot turned down her request and asked her to believe in his decision making skills. Phalle waits for Diderot to return with Tamara, and sure enough he does. However, Phalle becomes upset at Jen’s condition, and even more upset after Tamara tells her about the hardships she faced while Phalle was gone. Phalle attacks Billy, and blames him for not protecting Tamara from Litilnumia, and losing the Cimmerian. Tension rises, but Diderot brings everyone together for a meeting, and redirects everyone’s attention to the next issue. Diderot introduces Zach to the group, and then he has Tosen shed some light on his intentions for resurrecting Thorg. Tosen explains that he was trying to resurrect Thorg in order to combat the threat of Zadroga. Tosen clarifies that he learned of Litilnumia’s plan to resurrect Zadroga, but he is unsure of their methods for performing the resurrection. All Tosen really knows is that they're going to do the resurrection somewhere inside of Ravinan castle. Before the Insignificants get the chance to head to Ravinan, Stobon is invaded by a mass of Sea Haegans. As soon as the Sea Haegan threat is dealt with, Phalle and the Insignificants head out to Ravinan. Once they reach the Ravinan castle throne room, the room twists into a strange area with an open baskor leading to Belial's Hovel. Once inside the Hovel, they search high and low for the Litilnumia members. However, they all become separated upon entry, and have to survive on their own. Phalle wanders Belial’s Hovel, and ends up finding her adoptive sister Empsa. Neither of them are happy to see each other, but Phalle tries to talk her out of following through with Zadroga’s resurrection. Empsa doesn’t show the slightest interest in taking Phalle’s words seriously, and jokes about the situation the entire time. The two of them began to battle, but the power that Empsa was receiving from the Galaxy Kite proved to be too much for Phalle to handle. Empsa’s hatred for Phalle was greater than she realized, and she used the Galaxy Kites power to beat Phalle within an inch of her life. Phalle laid on the ground unconscious in Belial’s Hovel until Tamara, Trent, and Zach were able to find her body, and carry her out of the Hovel. Phalle woke up in the infirmary room on Prince’s submarine. After Phalle took time to recover and Denzel returned from the center-verse, the Insignificants began to form a new plan with Diderot and Sheldon to stop Zadroga. The new plan involves taking control of the Galaxy Kites from within Belial's Hovel. The team gets prepared for one more attempt at saving the universe. After tying up their loose ends, the Insignificants set out for Ravinan once more. This time when the Insignificants enter Belial's Hovel they aren't separated. At this point many areas of Belial's Hovel are now morphing between realms in the universe, and the center-verse. The Galaxy Kites that Litilnumia was previously using are quickly losing their energy. With a more balanced playing field, the Insignificants and Litilnumia clash one last time. Phalle challenges Empsa a 2nd time, but still continues to tell her that she wants to save her from Litilnumia. However, Empsa still shows no interest in leaving Litilnumia, and is fully committed to Zadroga’s resurrection. Phalle and Empsa fight for a long time, and after a brutal battle they each tire out. Empsa becomes too exhausted to continue battling, and Phalle doesn’t bother with dealing a finishing blow. Phalle just wanted to let Empsa know that she’s never actually hated her, but Empsa doesn’t reciprocate similar feelings. Empsa tells Phalle that she’s always hated her, and that she’s always meant to hate her. Phalle doesn’t take well to Empsa’s reply, and just leaves her alone so she can head to Belial’s Happy Place. Phalle reaches the door to Belial’s Happy Place, and there she meets with Alex, Kohiid, Tamara, and Trent. As they prepare to enter the room, they are ambushed by Dana and Joey. A harsh blow is dealt to Tamara’s head, rendering her unconscious in a mess of her own blood. Trent demands that Alex, Kohiid, and Phalle enter Belial’s Happy Place without him, so he can stay behind to deal with Dana and Joey. With extreme reluctance Alex, Kohiid, and Phalle leave Trent behind to keep moving forward. When they enter the Happy Place, they find Edge standing in front of Zadroga’s supposed coffin. As they prepare to battle Edge, Billy and Denzel arrive on the scene to join in. As Billy believes this is the last encounter he’ll ever have with Edge, he asks Edge to explain what he was doing at the Pub in Lestormine on the day that they met. Although Phalle is Billy’s friend, Phalle tuned out the whole conversation, and cut Edge’s story off to defeat him before Zadroga’s resurrection is complete. They fight Edge until he is seemingly defeated. Afterwards, Zach enters the Hovel. As Zach enters the Hovel, Edge becomes ecstatic. Zach raises his arms over his head, and in a horrid burst of energy his skin explodes off of his body, and he takes the form of an entirely different man. It is then revealed that as long as Sheldon has been roaming Earth Alpha, Zadroga has also been roaming Earth Alpha under the guise of Zach. All hope is lost as the remaining Insignificants realize that Litilnumia has successfully completed the resurrection. Zadroga kills Edge, and then proceeds up a long staircase into a twisted darkness. Denzel pitches a back up plan that Sheldon came up with for this exact situation. Alex, Billy, Denzel, Kohiid, and Phalle attempt to battle Zadroga, but they are easily defeated. Zadroga begins to draw power from the universe to strengthen his body, but Zadroga failed to realize that he was strengthening the Insignificants as well. Zadroga moves deeper through the twisted darkness into outer space, but Alex, Billy, and Denzel give chase. Kohiid, and Phalle exit Belial’s Happy Place to go find the rest of the Insignificants while Alex, Billy, and Denzel fight Zadroga. Phalle finds Tamara, and Kohiid helps Phalle escort her out of Belial’s Hovel. Kohiid stays inside of the Hovel to continue looking for Ian and Trent, but Phalle was too scared of Tamara’s head injury, so she brought her all the way back to Nebra-tech. When Phalle hears of Billy and Kohiid’s return from Belial’s Hovel, she rushes to find them, but she only finds Billy. She finds Billy with a blank, and miserable expression on his face. Billy tells Phalle that everyone other than himself and Kohiid are gone. He tells Phalle of Alex’s death, and of Denzel becoming the soul sphere. The next day, Phalle has Billy, Kohiid, and Prince meet her at Aki’s grave along the path to Treblem to see what everyone is going to do next. Billy and Kohiid each talk about following their own paths, and never reuniting as Insignificants ever again. Prince tells Phalle that he needs to return to his business as an “exterminator”, and that he needs to do it alone. Billy, Kohiid, and Prince leave Phalle at Aki’s grave as they each go their separate ways. Phalle learns of Tamara’s memory loss, and after speaking with Tamara she realizes that Tamara no longer knows who she is. With no set home to return to, Phalle ends up living at Nebra-tech with Diderot and Tamara. Phalle gives Diderot Denzel’s soul sphere, and figures he should have it since he’s his brother. Sheldon sees the soul sphere, and he tells Phalle that there is a chance to free Denzel from the sphere, but there’s also a risk of destroying it in the process. Diderot and Phalle rejoice at the opportunity to save Denzel, and then Sheldon takes his leave.Tamara (not knowing who Denzel is anymore) expresses her apathy for the situation. Phalle and Tamara begin arguing, only to be stopped by Diderot, and later interrupted by Celcius. In the most unexpected of events, this creature known as a king majestic (Celcius) came from the center-verse and has been searching for Denzel at Dasphelle’s request. Although he was too late to save Denzel, Phalle asks for his help in freeing Denzel from the soul sphere. Celcius swears his loyalty to Phalle in order to help her free Denzel, so he can return to his master, Dasphelle. In Celcius' explanation, he unintentionally tells Diderot and Phalle that there were 4 Zarragorians in the universe, but now that Zadroga is gone there are 3 left. Phalle begs Celcius to stay in the universe to help them get rid of the other Zarragorians, and Celcius agrees to do that as well. Diderot, Phalle, Tamara, and now Celcius, all agree to work together to save Denzel, and rid the universe of the other Zarragorians. Gameplay In combat, Phalle has great physical abilities and sub-par Gamic capabilities. Phalle is a''' "Fisticuff" fighter. She can equip '"''Light Armor", "Small Shields", '''and "Casual Clothes".' --- '''Phalle's move list is as follows:' - Musical Themes Phalle's theme song is respectively titled Phalle's Theme, and can be unlocked through the Jam Room. Her song can also be heard on the Obsolete Souls OST. Other times the song can be heard are during Phalle's Max Universe special move, and during Phalle's battle against Denzel. https://dennelcake.bandcamp.com/track/phalles-theme Gallery Phalle Gallery 5.png|Artwork of Phalle from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Phalle Gallery 4.png|Artwork of Phalle from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Phalle Gallery 3.png|Artwork of Phalle from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Phalle Gallery 2.png|Artwork of Phalle from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Phalle Gallery 1.png|Artwork of Phalle from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Phalle Gallery Concept Color.png|Artwork of Phalle from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Phalle Gallery Concept.png|Artwork of Phalle from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Phalle Gallery 2.png|Artwork of Phalle from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Phalle Gallery 1.png|Artwork of Phalle from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Obsolete Souls Christmas Wallpaper.png|Phalle in the wallpaper from the Dennel Cake Christmas promotional advertisement. Obsolete Souls Ending Photo.png|Phalle in the Thank You photo at the end of the game. References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com